


Nel giardino

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/M, Nonbinary Asra (The Arcana), Other, Pansexual Character, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), Top Asra (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Portia sta lavorando nell'orto e nel giardino che circondano il suo cottage, quando Asra la sorprende con una visita inaspettata...
Relationships: Asra & Portia Devorak, Asra/Portia Devorak
Collections: Bisexual Visibility, Non-Binary Characters, Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana Stories, stories of our own: works featuring nonbinary and trans characters





	Nel giardino

Un sorriso enigmatico sfiorò le labbra di Asra, soprappensiero, mentre si faceva strada sul cammino erboso. Il cottage di Portia si delineava in fondo al sentiero, come fosse una creatura della vegetazione esso stesso, con quel tetto di grezzo legno e quei grossi rami appena sbozzati che lo sorreggevano, quali colonne d’ingresso. I muri di pietra, la porta e le finestre dai battenti ciechi davano la sensazione di una raccolta solidità. Tutt’intorno, l’abbraccio di cespugli e rampicanti fioriti.

Una figurina si chinava davanti all’abitazione, maneggiando una pala. Asra distinse la piccola statura, l’ampia camicia bianca, l’alta corona di capelli dai riflessi ramati, raccolta sulla nuca - e s’illuminò. Era proprio Portia.

Per quanto avesse voglia di correrle incontro, non si scompose. Arrivò, a passi regolari e felpati, fin sullo spiazzo erboso davanti al cottage. Si avvicinò a lei senza far rumore. Fu lei a cogliere l’ombra sottile che tagliava il sole e ad accoglierlo con un sussulto di sorpresa: «Asra! Ciao! Che bello vederti… come mai da queste parti?»

«Voglia di due chiacchiere… e di portarti un regalo» rispose lui, con la sua voce lenta e vellutata. I grandi occhi celesti della ragazza si spalancarono: «Oh… grazie… Davvero, non avresti dovuto…»

«E perché mai?» rispose lui, ancor più morbido. «È solo un piacere».

Le lentiggini, sulle guance tonde di lei, furono velate da un rossore delizioso. «Scusami, se mi trovi conciata così» si schermì Portia, mentre appoggiava la pala al muro e si lisciava la camicia. «Stavo seminando i cetrioli…»

«Sempre operosa e abilissima» le scoccò Asra, con un sorriso felino. Il complimento fece ammutolire ancora di più l’altra. Non era abituata alle lodi e neppure le cercava, così concreta com’era. Eppure, la vicinanza di quel giovane così delicato ed esotico nell’aspetto, sempre misterioso ed evanescente nel suo modo di comunicare, le dava una sorta di _pizzicore al cervello_ che le era insolito… Come se lui sapesse stuzzicarla nei sogni. Non sarebbe stata la minore delle sue abilità di mago.

«Grazie…» mormorò. Si fermò un attimo a fissare il visitatore: un poco più alto di lei, sottilissimo di corporatura e con la pelle olivastra di chi era originario di terre ancor più assolate di Vesuvia. Il colorito faceva uno strano contrasto con la nuvola di onde bianche che erano i suoi capelli, ricascanti fin sugli affusolati occhi viola del giovane. La bocca delicata era altamente espressiva, come se tutti i silenzi di Asra non fossero altro che parole contenute in boccio nelle sue labbra. Il suo vestire, come sempre, era un’accozzaglia di colori: dal variopinto gilet, al collare d’oro, all’acquamarina che gli pendeva sul petto, ai pantaloni marroni che sembravano fatti apposta per mantenerlo comodo durante i viaggi… e l’immancabile borsa a tracolla. Intorno alle sue spalle, era drappeggiata una soffice sciarpa color porpora. Nel complesso, il mago dava l’idea di qualcuno che avrebbe potuto collocarsi in qualsiasi mondo, poiché a nessuno apparteneva realmente.

Aveva parlato di un regalo. Per quanto bruciasse dalla curiosità, Portia si trattenne dal fare domande. Non voleva sembrare infantilmente avida.

«Preferisci che ci accomodiamo subito in casa… o vuoi fare un giro in giardino, prima?» gli propose.

«Vada per il giardino» scelse lui. «È un vero incanto… vorrei godermelo per un po’».

Quasi istintivamente, la solida mano di Portia prese le dita lunghe e sottili di lui e lo guidò. Osservarono le viole, il rosa carico delle begonie, le fiamme dei gerani. Più in là, alcune calle alzavano elegantemente la testa. Su un lato del cottage, regnava l’edera.

Asra carezzò distrattamente lo stelo di un tulipano rosso. «Mmh… Portia… A te piace il tè, vero?»

«Sì» rispose lei. «Perché?»

«Perché volevo essere sicuro di non aver sbagliato regalo» rise lui. «Altrimenti, avrei dovuto rimediare con un altro pensierino… come questo». Chiuse delicatamente la mano intorno al calice del tulipano. Quando la ritirò, i petali del fiore brillavano e vibravano come se si fosse acceso un fuoco al loro interno. Portia sgranò gli occhi.

«Hai… hai fatto una _magia_ al mio fiore?»

«Potresti imparare anche tu, volendo» suggerì Asra.

«Certo che voglio!» fece la ragazza, quasi precipitosamente.

«Anche adesso?»

«Va… va bene!»

L’amico le prese una mano e gliela fece posare su un altro tulipano, stavolta rosa.

«Adesso, pensa a qualcosa di roseo e luminoso… come un’alba, per esempio… e lascia che l’impulso dell’immaginazione scorra fino alla punta delle tue dita, come se fosse calore».

Portai eseguì, chiudendo gli occhi per concentrarsi meglio. Come lui aveva detto, avvertì un piacevole formicolio scendere dalla sua testa lungo il suo braccio, fino a solleticarle le mani. Il calice del tulipano andava scaldandosi, sotto il suo tocco. Quando ritirò la mano, il rosa dei petali sembrava un poco più rilucente, come se vi fosse un lume nascosto dentro il fiore.

«Ehi… Mi è riuscito!»

Raggiante, fissò Asra negli occhi violetti.

«Questo, però, non lo diremo a Ilya, vero?» propose l’altro, complice. «Gli verrebbe un colpo, se sapesse che sua sorella sta diventando _una strega_ ».

«Poco, ma sicuro!» La risata di Portia scrosciò libera e limpida. «Anche se non sarebbe la prima volta che gli faccio sorprese… Sai, lui è sempre stato così iperprotettivo e ansioso con me… al punto che combinargliele sotto il naso era quasi un modo per conservare la mia salute mentale. Tanto per dirne una: quando ero adolescente, lui era il tipico fratello maggiore che _mi sorvegliava._ Guardava in cagnesco qualsiasi ragazzo della mia età mi considerasse con troppo interesse. A parer suo, nessuno era mai _abbastanza_ per me. Sapessi che faccia ha fatto, quando ho presentato a casa… _la mia prima ragazza!_ »

«Un colpo di scena eccellente» commentò Asra, sornione. «Non dirmi che ha cominciato a tenerti alla larga anche dalle femmine, però».

«No, no…» lo rassicurò Portia, ancora ilare. «Quella sorpresa, a quanto pare, gli ha scombinato nella testa tutti i suoi schemi melodrammatici… Non c’era più quel senso di cavalleria, quello stupido e primordiale gusto della lotta fra _maschi Alfa_ , sai…»

«Parlerei di Ilya in molti modi, ma non certo in termini di _maschio Alfa_ » fece l’altro. «E, sai… è anche per questo che gli voglio bene».

Un sorriso affettuoso gli rispose dal volto della ragazza.

«Ma, a parte questo, dimmi… eri davvero una ragazzina _così tremenda_ , per farlo preoccupare a quel modo?» ammiccò Asra.

«Non ero una mangiauomini… ma _ho fatto le mie esperienze_ » alluse lei, con un’espressione maliziosa che gli strappò un fremito.

Avevano fatto il giro del cottage ed erano arrivati all’altro lato. Un pergolato di glicine in fiore lo ombreggiava. Si fermarono sotto i teneri grappoli violetti, aspirandone il profumo.

«Mi scuso, se sono stato indiscreto» mormorò il giovane.

«Oh, figurati!» gli rispose Portia. «Puoi farmi le domande che vuoi. Anche su questo argomento».

Asra fu quasi stupito dalla baldanza (più che fiducia) che traspirava dalla sua voce. Il tono della ragazza aveva qualcosa di umido e carnale… Come un invito. E non era la prima volta che la sorella del suo ex-compagno gli faceva questa impressione. La loro amicizia era sempre rimasta sospesa su un filo sottile… in attesa di qualcosa (un’occasione, un gesto azzardato) che lo spezzasse. Si disse che avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi quel discorso più libero del solito.

«Anch’io mi trovo bene… a parlare con te» disse lui, con un tremito più evidente di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Si accorse che Portia gli aveva preso nuovamente la mano. Le strinse il palmo ruvido e duro.

«Vorrei dirti un segreto all’orecchio…» gli sussurrò lei, con un astuto sorriso da gatta. Asra ricambiò l’espressione e si chinò a ricevere quelle parole: «Mi piacerebbe tanto baciarti…»

Non attese altro. Le cinse le spalle e la attirò a sé, premendo le sue labbra contro quella bocca così fresca e quasi infantile. I movimenti di Portia erano sicuri, ma non prepotenti. Il mago si rilassò contro i suoi seni fiorenti e il suo ventre morbido, mentre saliva alle sue narici l’odore delicato della sua pelle, misto a un velo di sudore.

Liberò l’altra mano dalle stretta di Portia e le disfò l’acconciatura. Affondò le dita in quella sorprendente ricchezza di ricci, giocandovi, stringendoli. «Tira più forte!» fece lei, in un sussurro soffocato. La sentì mugolare, mentre la esaudiva.

Si discostarono leggermente e si guardarono negli occhi brillanti, estasiati.

Asra deglutì leggermente, prima di dire ciò che gli premeva in gola.

«A proposito di parlare liberamente… tu mi hai menzionato sia ragazzi che ragazze, se ho ben capito… Quale che sia il mio corpo, ti devo confessare che… _io non sono né l’una, né l’altra cosa._ Questo è il mio sentire più profondo». Si fermò, sorprendentemente sfiatato. «Allora… che te ne pare?» Si morse un labbro.

«Mi pare… _perfetto_ » sussurrò Portia, suadente. Lo guardava sotto le lunghe ciglia, invitandolo come una sirena. «Direi che è il momento di entrare in casa».

Asra si sentì sollevare dalle forti braccia di lei, come una sposa. Esultando in silenzio, la ragazza condusse il dolce peso verso la porta del cottage, mentre i loro cuori battevano nascosti. Il tè portato in dono avrebbe aspettato.


End file.
